Feeding Vampire
by kou412
Summary: Furihata tiba-tiba menjadi murid pilihan di Teikou Koukou,sekolah khusus laki-laki paling elit di Jepang,dengan Asrama dan fasilitas yang lengkap,apa yang menyebabkan ia menjadi murid pilihan? /YAOI,Harem maybe,AkaFuri.../DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Feeding Vampire**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-** _ **sensei**_

 **Akashi Seujurou x Furihata Kouki**

 **Generation of Miracle**

 **Warn: Yaoi,OOC,Harem,Typo(s),sedikit parodi manga Kohitsuji Project**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

* * *

Furihata Kouki pemuda dengan surai brunette,dan memiliki pupil mata yang kecil,melangkah gontai kedalam kelas yang terdengar rusuh dari luar.

"hoammh" Furihata menguap lebar tanpa ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya,toh kebiasaan.

Mendudukan diri dibangku tempat ia biasa duduk,dibarisan kedua disamping jendela.

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan mata nya tapi seorang guru sudah lebih dulu masuk dengan kertas yang digenggam sang guru,entah kertas apa Furihata tidak begitu memperhatikan.

"sebelum pelajaran dimulai, _sensei_ akan memberi ini untuk Furihata Kouki"mendengar namanya disebut Furihata kaget bukan main,seingatnya ia tak membuat pelanggaran sehingga harus dikenakan sanksi.

"hayoloh Furi kau pasti ketahuan memecahkan kaca jendela diruang kepala sekolah,karena terlalu napsu melempar bola kasti"ujar Kawahara si botak sang sohib kampret yang duduk tepat dibelakang Furihata,dengan nada mengejek dan sedikit berbisik.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi hingga kebawah dagu,takut dan panik menjadi satu, tapi masih sempat-sempat nya ia memberi tatapan mematikan pada Kawahara, yang ditatap berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"a-ano,ini surat apa _sensei?_ " Dengan ragu Furihata bertanya, malah sang _sensei_ tersenyum lembut kepadanya,hah?

"bacalah nanti ketika istirahat" ujar sang _sensei_ yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari si penerima surat,tapi Furihata yakin itu bukan surat sanksi atau malah surat skorsing.

...

Dan waktu istirahat pun tiba,waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Furihata untuk membebaskan rasa penasarannya dengan membaca surat yang diberikan _sensei_ nya,takut-takut itu surat cinta yang diberikan sang _sensei_ ,Furihata bergidik ngeri kala membayangkan itu yang terjadi.

Perlahan-lahan Furihata mengambil surat yang ia simpan disaku celana.

Dibuka amplop yang membungkus suratnya dengan perlahan juga.

Menelan ludah paksa,masih ngeri kalau itu surat cinta dari sang _sensei_.

"DORRRR"Furihata terlonjak kaget,menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kawahara dan Fukuda nyengir tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Sialan,kalau aku lemah jantung,gimana hah?" Furihata mengomel kepada kedua temannya,dan yang diomeli hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak

"hahaha tapi sepertinya jantung mu kuat Furi" Fukuda tertawa semakin menjadi.

Furihata menetralkan degupan jantung yang menalu cepat,masih belum berdetak normal akibat dikagetkan dua sohib nya.

Dan kembali ke surat yang tadi sempat diabaikan sebentar,Kawahara dan Fukuda juga nampak penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis didalamnya.

Pelan-pelan-pelan-pelan-pel...

"kau kelamaan Furi" Kawahara yang sudah geregetan sendiri lantaran Fuihata lama sekali hanya membuka surat.

Suratpun terbuka menampilkan berderet huruf yang sukses membuat Kawahara mematung ditempat.

Fukuda yang melihat Kawahara membeku,menarik paksa surat yang digenggam Kawahara,

Membacanya,dan ia pun sama membeku ditempat.

"hei tidak sopan membacanya duluan sebelum aku"Furihata yang nampak tak sadar kalau kedua temannya membeku ditempat,mengambil surat yang berada ditangan Fukuda

 _Yth,Furihata Kouki dengan ini saya sebagai kepala sekolah di Teikou Koukou,mengajukan anda utuk pindah ke Teikou Koukou._

 _Dan mulai besok anda sudah harus bersekolah disini,perlengkapan yang anda butuhkan sudah disiapkan dari pihak sekolah Teikou karena sistem disekolah ini asrama,baju sekolah sudah dikirim kerumah anda langsung._

 _Semoga anda berkenan.._

 _Sekian._

 _Tertanda kepala sekolah Teikou._

Dan sekarang giliran Furihata yang membeku ditempat,bagaimana tidak,

Siapa yang tidak tahu Teikou _Koukou_? Sekolah menengah khusus laki-laki paling elit dan tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk kedalam sekolah itu,hanya orang-orang pilihan yang bisa masuk kedalam Teikou _Koukou._

Banyak yang ingin masuk ke sekolah elit itu,tapi hanya orang terpilih lah yang bisa masuk.

"Fuku,Kawa cubit aku, sepertinya aku berjalan sambil tidur"racau Furihata ngelantur.

"cubit aku dulu Furi,sepertinya aku kena _kanashibari*"_ Ujar Kawahara yang mana makin ngelantur.

"AW"Furihata dan Kawahara menjerit sakit,Fukuda mencubit masing-masing lengan kedua sohibnya.

"Fuku _Teme_ ,kenapa aku dicubit sial..."

"AW"

belum sempat mereka melemparkan omelan kepada sang tersangka pencubitan alias Fukuda,Furihata dan Kawahara sudah dicubit lagi.

"ngomelnya barengan,awas anaknya dempet"ejek Fukuda,toh itu bukan sepenuhnya ia yang tadi yang minta dicubit?

Dan disinilah Furihata sekarang,didepannya berdiri kokoh pagar yang tinggi dan lebar sekali,

Dibukanya pagar yang besar itu dengan perlahan sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan besi yang bergesekan.

'huaah,ini yang dinamakan istana presiden?' Furihata berujar dalam hati setelah melihat bangunan megah ala eropa berdiri kokoh didepan matanya.

Terlalu asyik memperhatikan bangunan megah didepannya,ia tak sadar kalau ada mahluk atau seseorang yang sudah berdiri didepan Furihata.

"Furihata Kouki?" mendengar namanya dipanggil ,Furihata celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang baru saja memanggil nihil,ia tidak menemukan sosok yang memanggil namanya,

Oh ayolah masa siang terik begini ada setan,Furihata berfikir positif.

Perlahan Furihata maju...

"barusan kok aku kayak nabrak orang"melirik kearah bawah

"HUAA GOBBLIN ADA GOBBLIN"Furihata teriak histeris jari telunjuk nya teracung dengan dengan tidak sopannya kearah sosok yang Furihata tabrak tadi.

 **Pletak...**

Sosok pendek yang mempunyai hidung agak besar dan mengenakan jubah hitam,yang ditabrak Furihata kepala Furihata dengan tongkat kayu yang ia gunakan untuk memapah dirinya sendiri agar berjalan tegak.

"tidak sopan dengan orang tua" Furihata mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang, memfokuskan pandangan nya kearah orang tua yang ia panggil Gobblin tadi, takut-takut kalau matanya bermasalah.

"ikuti aku" ujar Sosok tadi langsung berjalan didepan Furihata.

Furihata yang masih bingung dengan keadaan,tanpa pikir panjang, Furihata mulai mengikuti langkah orang tua itu.

Hingga mereka sampai didepan pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran rumit yang menghiasi disetiap sudut dari pintu nya, namun begitu elegan jika dipandang dari dekat.

"aku hanya mengantar sampai disini,masuklah ruang kepala sekolah berada diujung lorong ini"ujar si pak tua sambil membukakan pintu.

Saat pintu dibuka,gelap tak ada cahaya yang masuk,Furihata bergidi ngeri.

Furihata menoleh kearah pak tua tadi. "hee?kau tidak mengantarku pak tua?"

"tidak"balas pak tua itu singkat

"oh ayolah pak tua antarkan aku,kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?"

"kau tidak akan tersesat bocah,cepat masuk,sebelum gerombolan itu datang"

 **Brugh**

Furihata ditendang masuk oleh di pak tua tadi,dan pintu sudah ditutup dari luar.

"sialan si pak tua itu"Furihata mencoba berdiri dari jatuh nya.

Tidak ada cahaya dilorong itu,Furihata berjalan dengan tangan yang terulur terdepan takut menabrak sesuatu.

"ini ada tirai,kenapa ditutup sih?" Furihata menggapai tirai yang ada disampingnya,menarik nya agar terbuka hingga cahaya dari luar bisa masuk kedalam.

 **Swingg..**

Tiba-tiba ada kelelawar yang nyaris menabrak Furihata hingga ia kaget dan kain tirai yang ia genggam terlepas dan tertutup kembali.

"aw,mengapa ada kelelawar didalam ruangan?"

"jangan dibuka!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepat dibelakang Furihata persis seperti dibisikan tepat ditelinganya.

Furihata merinding ditempat,bulu kuduk nya meremang,telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin,ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang agar bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang berbisik dibelakangnya tadi.

Sosok bersurai magenta mendekatinya dengan wajah datar,Furihata reflek mundur, entah mengapa insting nya bilang ia harus berlindung.

"ka-kau siapa?" tanya Furihata dengan suara pelan seperti mencicit tapi masih bsa didengar oleh orang itu,dan dengan tidak sopannya ia menunjuk orang itu.

"tangan mu berdarah" bukannya menyebutkan namannya,orang itu malah menarik tangan Furihata,dan benar saja telapak tangannya sedikit mengalirkan darah,mungkin karena tadi ia reflek menggunakan tangannya untuk menlindungi wajahnya dari kelelawar yang nyaris menabraknya.

"a-ah nanti ju-juga darah nya berhenti sendiri" Furihata tergagap dan pipi nya dihiasi rona merah kala orang itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk dilihat

"pendarahannya harus dihentikan" ujar orang itu

"a-apa yang kau lakukan,he-hentikan" Furihata berjengit saat benda basah dan tidak bertulang menyapu telapak tangannya yang tergores.

Orang itu tidak mendengarkan Furihata yang meminta untuk menghentikan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu

"ku-ku bilang hentikan" orang itu malah menancapkan giginya yang seperti taring ditelapak tangan Furihata.

Bukannya berhenti darah nya malah semakin mengalir,dan cairan merah itu dihisap seperti sirup oleh orang itu.

 **BUGH..**

Lagi-lagi reflek Furihata memberikan pukulan telak diwajah orang itu sampai orang itu menghentikan aksinya,menghisap darah Furihata.

Furihata langsung berlari meninggalkan orang itu yang memegangi wajahnya yang baru kena pukulan cemen dari Furihata.

"tuan Akashi kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba sosok kelelawar bertengger di bahu orang itu yang diketahui bernama Akashi itu. Nah kalian tidak usah memanggil nya dengan sebutan Orang Itu lagi sekarang.

"hm,dia sangat menarik"Akashi mengulas seringai tampan sambil menjilat bibirnya yang masih tersisa rasa dari darah milik Furihata tadi.

.

.

.

"huwaaa,da-dasar orang aneh"Furihata berlari dilorong yang gelap itu sambil berteriak,ingin cepat sampai keruang kepala sekolah.

 **TBC...**

 _Huaaaaaa bikin ini sampe kebawa mimpi_ /digeplak gegara bukan lanjutin yang lain/

 _Betewe ini sedikit parodiin manga Kohitsuji Project,ada yang udah baca itu manga?_

 _Mind To RnR?_


End file.
